


Divide

by Sorin



Series: From Now Until Forever [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Reconciliation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorin/pseuds/Sorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halduron can't stand what's become of him and Lor'themar- so he takes a large risk to see if he can fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divide

It had been a very long time since Halduron had been able to face Lor’themar without feeling like his heart was being torn from his chest, though he hid it as well as he could.  Politics and what seemed like life in general had started pulling them apart for quite some time, but he hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself, preferring to believe the wedge that was settling between them was all in his imagination.  It had started with the Naaru and gone from there, he supposed glumly, now sitting in his room alone and instead of smoking, drinking.  The liquor burned a fiery trail down his throat, but it warmed him from the inside, and that, he figured, was probably for the best.  The two couldn’t even look at each other anymore without getting into a fight of some sort, and back when things were simpler, that had never happened… back when they laughed together, fought together, made love together.  Halduron couldn’t honestly remember the last time he’d drawn Lor’themar into his bed, or had been invited into his best friend’s.

The liquor was a poor companion in comparison, Halduron figured, and he finished the glass before settling back into the windowseat and staring moodily out at the city.  He wanted to go to Lor’themar, to demand to know what had happened, to ask why- but it would be futile.  His best friend seemingly wasn’t any longer, and he’d made it clear on more than one occasion that he didn’t necessarily want Halduron around as he’d used to.  As he settled further into his role as Regent-Lord, he moved farther from what he’d been in the past- a Farstrider like Halduron himself, a stalwart companion, strong and sure of himself.  He still dressed modestly, Halduron noted, but at the last banquet he’d attended he noticed someone had coaxed him into something more formal… something that looked incredible on him, something that made Halduron ache for the past- for a time when he could have laughingly led him to bed for a night of passion, a night of sleep shared in each other’s arms.

Those days were long gone, and he knew it, and it _hurt_.

Deciding that being sober wasn’t worth his time, Halduron poured himself another glass and finished it in two swallows, feeling increasingly restless and ill at ease.  He finally gave up and stood, putting his cloak on and striding out of his apartments, hoping he might find him somewhere.  It was early for Lor’themar to be in bed, and he thought he might be in his office… that was where he would go first.  Halduron strode there purposefully, deciding that now was the time to make things right, now was the time to make him understand- but as usual, he didn’t get the chance.  He stopped cold when he saw Lor’themar and Rommath leaving the office, both looking satisfied- and when Lor’themar reached out to smooth ink-black hair back from the Grand Magister’s face, Halduron’s stomach clenched and his heart froze.  He forced himself to keep walking as though he’d come this way for some other purpose, and strode right past them with a glance and a slight nod.  Lor’themar’s expression was unreadable, but from the slight crinkle of Rommath’s eyes, he knew the magister was smirking at him… and it made him want to strike him then and there.  He didn’t, however, instead heading for the stairs and leaving the spire, leaving it all behind for the time being.  So Lor’themar wanted to bed Rommath instead, and in his office of all places… or perhaps they were going to his home.  Either way, Halduron told himself icily, caring about it was going to get him absolutely nowhere, and he had to stop.

After a night in the city spent with a lovely young woman and equally lovely young man, Halduron felt somewhat better, but not enough to want to be seen much that day.  He bathed and ate breakfast quickly, then darted out of his apartments and to the stables this time, deciding a ride would do him good- and he needed to check in at Farstrider’s Retreat, regardless.  That would give him something to do and perhaps an excuse to stay away from the palace for a couple of days.   _Anything_ to get him away from Lor’themar and Rommath.  He saddled his hawk strider and was gone by sunrise, and nobody seemed to notice or care, for which he was mortally thankful.  The last thing he wanted was to be bothered, not in the mood he was in.  He didn’t care about politics or scheming; in fact, he was tired of it.  All he wanted was things to go back to the way they were, but as they couldn’t- or simply wouldn’t- he had to face forward and pretend all was well until it somehow became that way.

He was able to find enough excuses to keep himself away from the palace for two days, but on the third he had to return.  Halduron did so grudgingly, though it was admittedly nice to take a bath in his own suite as opposed to in the rivers.  Still, being back in the palace meant undoubtedly seeing Lor’themar, and that wasn’t something he wanted.  He stared at the water for a long moment before hauling himself out of the tub and drying off, then dressing and going to his own office.  He closed the door firmly and leaned against it, closing his eyes tight, then went to his desk and sat down to work.  He was good at not thinking about things, for the most part, good at putting them out of his mind when he had a suitable distraction- and he did enjoy his job.  That got him through the day, but a missive toward the end that required him to attend the night’s banquet ruined the rest of it.  He glared at the missive and crumpled it, tossing it into the wastebasket and contemplated not going- but resigned himself as having no choice and rose, going to his suite again to change into something more formal.

Luckily he wasn’t particularly needed, he was simply there for decoration as Lor’themar met with several higher-ups from the Horde.  Halduron was, for the most part, ignored save for when he was introduced- and that suited him well.  He had noticed Lor’themar’s outfit for the evening, formal and tailored perfectly to him, and it was hard to look away- but he forced himself to, feeling Rommath’s eyes on him and not wanting to start any sort of argument.  He counted the moments until he could escape, and he finally did, going back to his suite and changing again to go out.  He paused as he looked at himself in the mirror… he barely recognized the man looking back at him.  His hair still shone softly, falling to his waist and framing his face… but his emerald eyes had lost their luster and had bruises under them, and his mouth was pinched at the corners, speaking of the hurt he was suffering.  The worst thing was he knew Rommath knew why, damn him, knew he and Lor’themar were probably laughing at him, and there was _nothing_ he could do about it.

Then, an idea came to him.  He would find out for sure, would have an answer tonight… he would talk to Lor’themar if it was the _last_ thing he did.  The man in the reflection set his jaw and looked determined, and Halduron left his suite via the balcony this time, choosing to climb the Spire to Lor’themar’s own balcony and enter that way.  It was an easy thing, and the doors were open to the pleasant evening air, leading Halduron to realize that his goal was clearly reachable.  He stayed out of sight for a little while until the door to the bedroom opened and Lor’themar walked in, letting his hip-length white-gold hair down with a soft sigh.  He was alone, which surprised Halduron, but he was glad for it as he hid in the shadows and watched Lor’themar change out of his own formalwear for something more comfortable.  He ended up dressed in a pair of soft sleeping trousers and nothing else, and wandered to the windowseat on the other side of the room with a glass of his own.  Halduron paused, wondering if this was a normal a thing for him as it was for Halduron himself… if, perhaps, Lor’themar was hurting just as badly.

Heart racing, Halduron decided to go ahead with his plan and slowly stepped into the room.  He could still run, he knew, Lor’themar hadn’t noticed him yet- but something kept him there.  Maybe it was the familiar scent in the air, the incense Lor’themar loved combined with the fresh scent of sage that always seemed to cling to him… or maybe it was the fact that if Lor’themar was hurting, if there was a chance, it was worth taking.  He bit his lip hard and closed his eyes, drew a soft breath, and spoke.  “Lor’themar,” he said softly.

Lor’themar half-rose from the windowseat, startled, and then slowly sat back down when he saw who his visitor was.  “It’s late,” he said curtly, looking away and out the window again, lifting the glass to his lips and taking a sip.

“Yes, it is.”  Halduron dared take a step closer, feeling somewhat hopeful- Lor’themar hadn’t outright demanded he leave.  “I need to talk to you.”

“Can’t it wait?”  Lor’themar glanced at him again, dark eye unreadable.  “I’d like to get to sleep at some point soon.”

Halduron was about to say yes, about to leave and abandon all of this, but he set his jaw and shook his head.  “No, it can’t.”

Lor’themar took another sip and looked back out the window.  “Very well.  What is it?”

These were the most words they’d spoken to each other in weeks, Halduron thought, and Lor’themar’s short, cold responses hurt badly… but he’d had to expect it, had to have known it was coming, and he dared to move further into the room.  “What happened to us?” he asked, his voice low and pained.  “Where did we go wrong?”

Silence for a moment, then a sigh as Lor’themar drained his glass.  “This isn’t something I want to discuss right now.”   _Or ever_ , his tone suggested.

“We’re going to discuss it,” Halduron said, his voice harsh.  “I can’t keep doing this to myself, and neither can you!”

Lor’themar looked up at him calmly.  “Doing what, exactly?” he asked.  “You are one of my advisors, Ranger-General.  You’ve made it quite clear that you disagree with most, if not all, of what I do and say.”

Halduron had to resist the urge to flinch.  It was true- he’d disagreed with Lor’themar on many things over the course of his time as Regent-Lord, but he hadn’t done it out of spite.  “What I do, I do for Quel’thalas,” he said softly, throat aching.  “If I disagree, it isn’t out of disrespect!”

“Isn’t it?”  Lor’themar rose fluidly from the windowseat, graceful despite the amount of alcohol he’d undoubtedly consumed during the night, and in fact went to pour himself another glass before turning to face Halduron again.  “You presume too much on our friendship, coming here at this hour and bringing these things up.  You’re acting like a scorned lover, Halduron, and you’re the one who made it clear that whatever we had didn’t pass the bounds of casual… which suits me well enough, these days.”

“Yes,” Halduron said bitterly, “seeing as how you’re bedding the Grand Magister now.”

“So what if I am?”  Lor’themar shrugged and perched on the edge of the seat again, taking another sip of his liquor.  “What does that matter to you?  You have no claim over me, nor I over you… and I know you go out most nights, so I’m not sure why you care about what I do in the privacy of my own rooms- assuming I ever get any.”

Halduron closed his eyes tightly.  This wasn’t how he’d wanted things to go, but part of him mocked the rest, saying he should have known that he’d be abandoned at some point.  “I don’t care what you do,” he breathed, opening his eyes again, “only that we have been best friends for _centuries_ , and seeing it so thrown away…!”

Lor’themar’s eye narrowed.  “I didn’t,” he said curtly.  “Things change, Halduron.  I had to take on a new role, a new position in life- as did you.  We aren’t young and free anymore.  We have duties to our country and our people that we didn’t have then… responsibilities.  We grew apart, that’s all there is to it.”

“Well, I can’t accept that,” Halduron replied, shaking his head slowly.  “I won’t.  After all we’ve been through, all we’ve faced… you think I’ll just let you go that easily?”

“As I said, you have no claim over me,” Lor’themar replied, a hint of sharpness in his voice.  “You should go, Halduron, before I forget the past entirely.”

Halduron grit his teeth.  He wasn’t going anywhere, and he knew that he’d crossed a dangerous line, but he didn’t care.  He crossed the room in just a few strides, and Lor’themar rose to meet him, but he shoved him back down and kissed him fiercely, leaning over him and using his weight to pin him in place.  The kiss was violent at first as Lor’themar fought, biting his tongue hard when he forced it into his mouth, struggling beneath him… but slowly, slowly, he stopped resisting… and when he began to respond, Halduron’s heart raced in his chest.  He relaxed his grip enough that Lor’themar was able to wrench a hand free and grab him by the hair, forcing him back a bit and staring up at him with an eye darkened with lust and anger.

“You go too far,” Lor’themar growled.  “I should call the guards right now, have you thrown out of here-“

“But you won’t,” Halduron replied, staring right back and trying to resist the urge to wince at the pain of Lor’themar’s grip.  “You miss me as much as I miss you, Lor’themar, I know you too well for you to lie to me!”  That was perhaps not entirely true- he didn’t know this new Lor’themar at all- but he had to gamble on it, had to take the risk.

Lor’themar stared up at him for a long moment before pushing him back down, not relaxing the grip on his hair but catching him in another searing kiss.  There was little that was gentle about it, but Halduron didn’t care, and when Lor’themar _did_ release him it was to rise from the windowseat and push him toward the bed.  His glass of liquor fell to the floor unheeded as he shoved Halduron down and straddled him, sucking hard at his pulse point, making Halduron gasp and tip his head back, one hand resting between his shoulder blades, the other burying itself in his hair in return.  That would leave a mark, he knew it would, but he didn’t care.  He could perhaps fool himself into believing that things could go back to normal, things could be all right between them, that this wasn’t the huge mistake it seemed to be.

There was nothing gentle about Lor’themar’s actions, not when he undressed him, not when he took him- and he did, straddling his hips and lowering himself with little preparation but enough oil to make it easier on him.  Halduron arched and gripped his arms, breath coming in harsh gasps until Lor’themar sealed their mouths together, moving hard, demanding everything Halduron could give him.  Halduron responded as best he could, hurting badly and knowing this wasn’t a huge mistake, it was a _dire_ mistake- but all he could focus on was Lor’themar moving against him, slamming down onto him again and again.  This was, he reflected, the best way Lor’themar could possibly hurt him… and he knew he deserved it even as he reveled in it, kissed him just as fiercely, reached between them to stroke him until he shook and came all over his hand, all over his stomach.  Halduron found his climax shortly thereafter, breath catching in his throat and gritting his teeth tight to keep any sound from escaping.

After, both panting with Lor’themar slumped over him, the Regent-Lord slowly pushed himself up a bit and stared down at Halduron with an unreadable expression.  All Halduron could do was look back at him, knowing his heart was in his eyes, feeling bruised and battered and knowing he’d asked for it- it was what he’d earned.  Finally, Lor’themar spoke softly.  “How is it that you’re the only one who hasn’t changed?” he breathed.  “How is it that you’re still the _same_ after everything we’ve endured?  I look in your eyes and I see myself reflected there… and I hate what I see.  I _hate_ it!”

That wasn’t anything Halduron had expected at all, and he hesitated before replying.  “I see… someone who’s changed because he’s had to,” he said softly, “but… I see someone who distances himself from his past as much as he can- and I don’t know why.  You were a hero… you were- you were strong, steady, reliable.”

Lor’themar laughed softly, bitterly.  “I wouldn’t have been without you, and claiming otherwise is lying to myself.”  He closed his eye and slumped again, and Halduron quickly embraced him and held him close.  “When you disagreed with me, I knew in my heart you were right,” he said, his voice muffled.  “The decisions I made, everything I did was based on what I was expected to do, not necessarily what was right.  Every turn I’ve made… someone has forced my hand.  I tell myself that it isn’t true, that my decisions are mine alone, but that’s another lie… you know it, I know it- everyone does, I’m sure.  The more I changed, the more you stayed the same, and the more I resented you for it… and resented myself for everything else I’d done.”  He pushed himself up and withdrew, separating them, but he didn’t go far- he simply settled back down, seemingly content enough to be there.  “Even when you walked by the other night, I could see the pain in your eyes, believing I was with someone else- that I had left you behind.  I swear to you… I didn’t.  I may have bedded him, but it meant _nothing_.  You were the only one who ever had claim to my heart, and I abandoned it- and you.”

Halduron swallowed thickly and held Lor’themar close, wondering what he should say- wondering what would be sufficient.  “You said I had no claim over you,” he finally breathed.

“I did, didn’t I?”  Lor’themar’s voice was muffled again, face pressed against Halduron’s neck.  “Another lie.  I didn’t want to admit it to myself.  I thought I could move on, could be… something else, I don’t know what- a stronger ruler, a better one.  The truth is, as I said… you’re the only one who ever has, who still does, who _always will_ no matter how much I try to delude myself.”

Those words brought tears to his eyes, and Halduron blinked them away rapidly.  He had no idea how they’d gone from the rough, punishing encounter they’d had to this, but however it was- he didn’t care.  “I love you,” he whispered.  “I have always loved you, there- there hasn’t been a time that I haven’t.”

Lor’themar made a soft, pained sound.  “I’m not worthy of that,” he whispered back.  “I was, once… but I’m not anymore.  I’ve hurt you far too deeply, have made too many mistakes… mistakes made on purpose as I tried to shove you away.”  He paused, and Halduron was about to speak when he continued.  “It took much for you to come here tonight… and again, all I did was speak to you harshly.  Even when we- what we just… I was rough with you, hard on you, and you didn’t deserve that!”

Halduron closed his eyes again and held Lor’themar close to his heart, which felt like perhaps it was coming close to starting to heal.  “I love you regardless,” he said, his words stained with his lifeblood, it seemed.  “I wanted things to go back to the way they were so badly, but I know… I know that isn’t possible.”  He exhaled, then, holding tighter.  “But… perhaps together… we can make something new- something wonderful out of all of this.”

Lor’themar was quiet for a long time again, just resting against Halduron’s body and breathing softly.  “You truly want to take that risk?” he asked, his voice small.  “After everything I’ve done, everything I’ve said… and what I did to you tonight?”

“Yes,” Halduron said immediately, fearing he might lose his chance if he didn’t reply quickly and honestly.  “I wouldn’t have come here otherwise, I- this is what I want, you are what I want.”

Lor’themar was quiet for a few moments more and then he finally drew back a bit and gazed down at Halduron, seeming to glow softly in the darkness of the room.  “You are more than I deserve,” he murmured, “and I fear I’ll hurt you again- and keep hurting you.  But… if you’re willing, if you can somehow forgive me… I want this too.  I want you.  I’ve loved you for so long…”

Halduron could have wept then- did, a little, hot tears springing to his eyes and spilling over as he gazed up at Lor’themar as best he could.  “That’s all I could ask of you,” he breathed.

Lor’themar smiled down at him, tears filling his eye as well, and he shifted to give Halduron a kiss- slow and deep this time, more like what they would have shared before than the rough, violent kisses from just a little while ago.  Halduron could have gladly drowned in it, winding his arms around Lor’themar and pulling him ever closer.  When the kiss broke, Lor’themar gently nudged their noses together.  “Thank you,” he whispered.  “For being brave enough to come here… for proving to me that you were right all along.”

“You’re welcome,” Halduron murmured, then smirked just a touch as he reached up to thread his fingers through long, soft hair.  “And thank you for not calling the guards.”

Lor’themar chuckled at that.  “I wouldn’t have.  … but it was a good threat- I could see how serious you were.”  He kissed him again, deeper this time.  “Mm… I’ve missed this so much… I almost forgot what it feels like to be in your arms…”

Halduron smiled dreamily.  “I’m pleased to remind you,” he murmured, and then glanced toward the window.  “But… you need to rest.”

“I suppose.”  Lor’themar sighed softly and nudged their noses together once more, then shifted off of him and immediately pressed close, tucking himself against Halduron’s side as he’d done so many times in the past.  He drew the blankets up over the two of them and smiled faintly.  “Perhaps tonight… for the first time- I’ll sleep well.”

“You want me to stay?” Halduron murmured, somewhat surprised.  “What if someone finds us?”

Lor’themar laughed softly.  “I don’t allow people into my suite… except a certain Ranger-General who seems to make climbing the walls a habit of his.  Nobody will bother us, at least not without knocking first, and I may or may not answer.  So… yes- I want you to stay.”

Halduron finally relaxed, daring to trust and believe him, feeling warm throughout.  “All right,” he said softly.  “I’ll stay.”  He wound his arms around Lor’themar and closed his eyes, letting all his fear go.

“Sweet dreams,” Lor’themar said softly, sleepily… and then he drifted off almost immediately, leaving Halduron to listen to his soft, even breathing until he was able to fall asleep as well.

Halduron couldn’t remember exactly what he’d dreamed about, but waking to soft, gentle caresses and teasing kisses was the best thing he could have imagined in its place.  Lor’themar’s bed was warm and comfortable, and when he opened his eyes, he saw his best friend looking down at him with a warm smile, bathed in the morning sunlight.  “Beautiful,” he breathed, causing that pale skin to flush a little.

“As often as I hear that, it only seems to matter coming from you,” Lor’themar murmured, giving him another soft kiss, running a hand slowly down his body.  “You’re beautiful too, you know… bright green eyes, tan skin, long legs…”

Halduron blushed and shook his head a little, pulling Lor’themar down for a deeper kiss.  “I don’t know about that,” he murmured.

Lor’themar chuckled softly.  “Here, come with me,” he said softly, rising from the bed and drawing Halduron with him.  “There’s a new thing I want to show you.”  He led him into the large bath chamber and pulled the shades on the windows, letting the light of the sunrise bathe them, then gestured to a glass enclosure.  “I’m the guinea pig, I suppose, but… well, here.”

Halduron tilted his head curiously and watched as Lor’themar walked into the enclosure and pressed on one of the tiles, then gasped softly as water started to fall from two large metal circles in the ceiling.  “What is it?” he asked, mystified.

“It simulates rain… a very strong rain.”  Lor’themar smiled and opened his arms.  “Come, enjoy it with me.”

This wasn’t like anything Halduron had seen before, and he slowly walked in and peered up at the ceiling, making a soft sound at the heat of the water.  “It does feel good,” he admitted.  “Very good.”

Lor’themar chuckled and drew him further into the shower, letting the door close behind them, and stood with his arms around him for a moment before giving him a long kiss and reaching for the shampoo, gently starting to wash his hair.  “I don’t really like being spoiled, in general,” he said softly, “but this was one thing I’m glad to have had installed here.  I prefer to go home, when all is said and done.”

Halduron closed his eyes and smiled faintly, letting Lor’themar take care of him.  “It’s been awhile since I’ve been there,” he said softly, “but I remember all the times we spent there…”

Lor’themar nodded and massaged his scalp, taking his time.  “I do too,” he said softly.  “I thought about it a lot…  I missed you, I truly did, I just- my own selfish pride…”

Halduron lifted a hand and lightly touched his cheek.  “Don’t feel bad about it,” he murmured.  “It’s in the past now.”

“I’m trying not to,” Lor’themar replied, smiling faintly and shaking his head.  “It’s going to be hard for awhile.  I’m concerned, too, about what will happen next… but I suppose there’s no point in worrying about it.  I just- like I said last night… I’ve changed a lot, and what I know you see… I hate it.”

“Shh.”  Halduron wound his arms around him and tipped his chin up just a little to give him a slow, deep kiss.  “I’ll heal from it,” he murmured, “and you’ve done what you felt you had to… I understand why, now.  I never knew you were so frustrated, so upset…”

“I didn’t make it very obvious,” Lor’themar said quietly.  “The only one who knows is Rommath, and not even the extent of it.  I thought… I thought I could trust him as I’d once trusted you.  The fact is…” He gently pushed Halduron under the water to rinse out his long, brown-gold hair.  “… he can’t come close to you.  He doesn’t understand me like you do, he doesn’t see me like you do.  If I hadn’t been so damn-“

Halduron grabbed him and tugged him under the water, kissing him again to silence him.  He’d had no idea Lor’themar was hurting so badly, no idea he was so sad… and he felt like he should have known.  “What I see right now is the man I love trying to make amends to me,” he murmured, lips moving against Lor’themar’s as he spoke.  “I see my old friend starting to come back, a little… I see him evolving from what he became.  It will take time, I know that.  I’m not impatient, not when it comes to this.”

Lor’themar’s lips curved a bit as his eye fell closed.  “I hope I can be worthy of you,” he whispered.  “I hope… I hope I don’t betray the trust you put in me.”

“I’m not worried.”  Halduron kissed him again, letting his hands slowly trail down his back, then drawing them slowly up his sides as he shivered.  “So long as we talk to each other… things will be all right.”  He reached for the shampoo and set to washing Lor’themar’s hair, and discovered that the new rain shower was quite amazing indeed- especially when they were twining together, bodies slick with soap.  Dimly, he realized he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so intensely, painfully aroused… nor the last time that making love had felt so soul-shatteringly good.  The best thing, he thought, was seeing the look on Lor’themar’s face when he let go… and the way he held tight to Halduron and whispered ‘I love you’.

When they finally left the shower, they dressed and Lor’themar sat in a chair as Halduron carefully brushed his hair, just as he had so many mornings in the past.  He smiled, feeling better than he had in recent memory, and let himself sink into the familiarity of the ritual… at least until someone knocked at the door.  Lor’themar glanced toward the door and sighed, then rose and kissed Halduron lightly.  “Breakfast, I think,” he said.  “I’ll have them send some up for you, too.”  He paused, and a flash of pain crossed his face briefly.  “Do you still eat the same thing?”

Halduron stole another kiss and nodded.  “Yes,” he said.  “Thank you.”  He walked to the balcony and took a deep breath of the early morning air, feeling energized despite the little sleep he’d gotten.  He hadn’t even dared hope this might happen, but now that it had, he realized how much he’d missed… and he was so glad to have it all back.  He turned when Lor’themar came back in with his own tray and sat it down, then returned to the chair so Halduron could finish brushing his hair.

“I could truly get used to this,” Lor’themar murmured, eye falling closed.  “Maybe I’ll just have you move in here with me…”

Halduron laughed softly.  “I would,” he teased, “but you wouldn’t get any sleep.”

Lor’themar glanced up at him and smirked faintly.  “I don’t anyway,” he replied, “and having you in my arms would be a vast improvement over what I usually do.”  He sighed, smirk fading, and leaned back.  “Paperwork… piles and piles of it.  I’m a warrior, too… and just like King Anasterian- I spend hours pouring over paperwork, which is truly what runs Quel’thalas.  Orders, orders, and more orders.”

“That makes sense,” Halduron mused.  “I do a lot of paperwork as well, but… my job is mostly away from my desk, which I’m glad for.”  He finished brushing Lor’themar’s hair, and when the Regent-Lord went to sweep it up into his normal severe style, Halduron caught his hands and kissed them softly before braiding it swiftly into what he’d worn as a Farstrider.  The style made his features softer, accented his aristocratic bone structure, somehow made his dark eye look wider… and Halduron loved it.

Lor’themar gazed at himself in the mirror in surprise, then smiled happily.  “Thank you,” he said, standing and throwing his arms around Halduron before giving him a long kiss.

The two broke apart when another knock came, and Lor’themar came back with Halduron’s breakfast with a warm smile.  The two sat at the table near the balcony and ate together, for the first time in years- at least like this.  “I could truly get used to this,” Halduron said, sighing happily.  He tended to eat a heartier fare than Lor’themar did, seeing as how he was usually stuck in the palace and sometimes wasn’t as active, but he grinned when Lor’themar stole a piece of his bacon and bit into it with a wink.  “Come out with me and you can eat the same thing,” he teased.

“I’d love to,” Lor’themar said wistfully.  “My days of being a Farstrider are long over, I fear, but…” He paused, then, and smiled faintly and touched his hair carefully.  “Maybe not as far behind me as I thought.  I need to remember that.”

They reluctantly parted after breakfast, with both of them having their duty to attend to, but Halduron found himself looking forward to their afternoon meeting in a way he never had before.  He tended to dread it- he didn’t like dealing with Rommath, and seeing Lor’themar just hurt most times- but things were different now.  He floated through his day, and when he returned to his office for lunch, he was surprised to find Lor’themar waiting for him.  “Hi,” he said warmly.

“Hi,” Lor’themar replied with a quick smile, and when the door was closed, he shifted closer for a kiss.  “I thought, if you weren’t busy, we could eat lunch together.”

Halduron brightened and nodded.  “I’d like that,” he said.  “Let me clean up a bit and we’ll go.”  He went to quickly wash his hands and his face, then ran a brush through his hair before returning and heading toward the dining hall with him.  “How has your morning been?”

“Not bad, as it goes,” Lor’themar said thoughtfully.  “Audiences are always a bit draining.”  He grinned, then.  “I’ve gotten lots of comments on my hair.  Rommath kept looking at me out of the corner of his eyes, and I’m not sure if he hates it because it’s a reminder of what I was or if he thinks it’s flattering.”

“Hard to tell with him,” Halduron replied, rolling his eyes and pulling the door open for Lor’themar.  The two walked in and sat down together at one of the small tables, and a palace servant brought lunch to them shortly.  Halduron peered at it and then glanced up at Lor’themar.  “And this is…?”

Lor’themar laughed softly.  “Ever a fan of plain fare, aren’t you?” he asked.  “Try it first, then I’ll tell you.”

Halduron stared at it dubiously.  “That’s not reassuring,” he said, but he obeyed and took a bite.  “Mm… it’s not bad!”

“I like it,” Lor’themar replied with a smile.  “It’s a new banquet dish- shrimp, vegetables, pasta… and squid.  It doesn’t have a name yet.”

“Squid?”  Halduron poked at the dish for a moment and then sighed and shrugged.  “Well, it’s small pieces, and honestly it’s not bad.”  He looked at Lor’themar and grinned.  “You realized I wouldn’t touch it if I knew the truth, right?”

Lor’themar chuckled.  “I didn’t think you’d cultivated a love for squid over the past couple of years, no.”

Lunch with Lor’themar was wonderful and relaxing, and Halduron found himself more than ready for their meeting that afternoon. It could have gone far worse, and often had, and when he left he didn’t feel like his heart was breaking all over again- instead, he felt calm.  He headed toward his office and went in to take care of a few more things, and glanced up when he realized someone was watching him.

“Rommath,” he said, sitting back a bit.  “You could knock to let me know you’re here instead of staring at me, you realize.”

“You and Lor’themar are thick as thieves again, I see,” Rommath said, his voice somewhat cool.  “I don’t have much to say, Brightwing, except- don’t drag him down and don’t set him back from where he’s come.  He isn’t a Farstrider anymore.  He’s our Regent-Lord, the ruler of us all… and you’re a poor influence.”

Halduron’s eyes narrowed slightly.  “I think it’s his own choice what he does and with whom he spends his time,” he said coldly.  “He and I have had our differences, but we decided our friendship was too important to sacrifice on the altar of politics and new responsibilities.  Furthermore, I’m Ranger-General… so I fail to see how that makes me a poor influence.  You may outrank me, but Lor’themar takes me as seriously as he takes you… plus, I’m the one who runs our military and makes sure Quel’thalas is well-defended.”

Rommath crossed his arms.  “You also go out drinking and carousing, which is shameful conduct,” he said curtly.  “I don’t particularly care what you do in your free time other than that, but dragging him into it will not help anyone.”

“Then the next time you share his bed, share your sentiments with him,” Halduron said, his voice frozen now- though a small voice cackled in glee in the back of his mind, knowing that those days were likely over for the Grand Magister.  “You don’t have much room to chastise me, Rommath.”

“That’s none of your concern,” Rommath snapped.  “You overstep, Brightwing.”

Halduron shrugged.  “You make comments about my activities, I make comments about yours… that seems fair, doesn’t it?”  He gave him a cool smile.  “Needless to say, I will not allow you to continue driving a wedge between the two of us… so my advice is to stop trying.  I’m not going to stand for it anymore.”

“Just heed my words.”  Rommath turned and stalked out of the office, leaving Halduron seething behind him.

Late that night, Halduron scaled the wall to Lor’themar’s suite and found him in the windowseat again, this time without the liquor.  He smiled and slipped inside, admiring him in the moonlight.  “Hi,” he said softly.

“You came,” Lor’themar said, brightening and rising from the seat, walking over and hugging him tight.  “Rommath mentioned you two… exchanged words.”

Halduron sighed.  “He came to my office to scold me, yes,” he said.  “He took offense to us being close again.

Lor’themar shook his head and drew back a bit, taking Halduron’s hands and leading him to the windowseat so the two could relax together.  “Don’t listen to him,” he said.  “I’ll handle it… seeing as how it’s my own fault.  I’m sorry, Halduron.”

Halduron blinked.  “How is it your fault?” he asked, settling back against the cushions and putting his arms around Lor’themar as he leaned against him.  “He’s jealous, that’s all- he doesn’t know the rest, he simply wants your ear instead of feeling like I’m the one who has it.”

“Mm.”  Lor’themar sighed.  “Perhaps.  It doesn’t help that I’ve been indulging him these past few years… Light, Halduron- I don’t know how you can stand me anymore.”

“Because I love you,” Halduron replied, and then chuckled quietly.  “Because you’re the first one I ever truly wanted to love me back.  I couldn’t let go of that, no matter how badly it hurt.”

Lor’themar brushed a light kiss against his jaw.  “I do love you,” he said softly, “and I think Rommath knows it, despite everything and the lengths I went to in hiding it.  He doesn’t love me, nor does he care much for me personally- I realize that sounds awful, but…” He trailed off and shrugged.  “He dislikes my past, the road I took to get to where I am, and that’s not something I’m going to concern myself with.  That, incidentally, is why he dislikes you- he has something against rangers and Farstriders, it seems.”

“And yet he didn’t hesitate to go to your bed when invited,” Halduron said dryly.

“No.”  Lor’themar shrugged slightly and lifted a hand to toy with a lock of Halduron’s hair.  “It was a political move on his part, though.  It lasted for awhile, but for me it was just a way to relieve stress.  It was… it was never like it was with you, I promise you that.”

Halduron smiled softly, remembering that morning in the shower.  “Mm… I’m glad for that.  I wouldn’t want that sort of thing shared with anyone else.”

Lor’themar chuckled.  “You mean to tell me you didn’t have an experience like this morning with any of your other lovers?”

“No.”  Halduron held him tighter.  “You’re the only one who’s been able to get me going like that, I promise you.”

“I’m flattered.”  Lor’themar shifted and leaned up to kiss him, and Halduron’s eyes fell closed as his lips parted, letting Lor’themar take the lead if he chose to.  As if confirming the truth of his words, his heartbeat sped up and he shifted slightly once again, lifting one hand lightly to the nape of his neck.  When the kiss broke, Lor’themar gazed at him from inches away, eye half closed.  “As it happens… you’re the only one who can do this to me as well.”

Halduron smirked.  “Hm?  Something I’m better at than Rommath?”

Lor’themar smirked right back, but there was a hint of a blush to his cheeks that Halduron found charming… he’d always blushed when Halduron had teased him, back then.  “Quite.  He lacks the skill and finesse you have, at least when it comes to me, but… we’ve had centuries to get to know one another’s bodies.”

“Yes,” Halduron breathed, brushing his lips against his lover’s once more, “we have… and I still can’t get enough of you.  Even had this all not happened since the invasion, I still couldn’t get enough of you.”

“Nor I you,” Lor’themar breathed back, kissing him deeply once more.  “Everything about you reminds me of back then, and I feel better than I have since we last did this together… you’re familiar, comforting, reassuring- and so damn arousing that I hardly know what to do with myself, most times.  I think you started wearing your trousers tighter as of late on purpose.”

Halduron laughed at that and hugged him tight.  “No,” he said, “they’re the same as they always were and I promise I haven’t gotten fat… I just think you started looking again.”

Lor’themar grinned and touched their noses together.  “Did I,” he asked teasingly.  “Well.  Perhaps you’d be so good as to show me what you look like _without_ them… just in case time has dulled my memory.”

“That would involve you getting off of me first,” Halduron replied with a wink, and when Lor’themar shifted back he rose.  He was utterly shameless in general, but even more so with Lor’themar, and he took his sweet time in undressing.  He knew exactly what it was doing to his best friend by the way his breath caught, the subtle shift of his weight on the pillows- things he noticed because he knew Lor’themar so well, and also because he wasn’t Ranger-General for nothing.  His skill at tracking and observation was unmatched.  He tossed his head back, slowly shrugging out of his jacket and then the shirt beneath, and smiled when he felt warm hands eager on his waist, sliding down a bit to help him with his trousers.  He obligingly unlaced them and let Lor’themar move closer, tugging them down and pressing a soft, warm kiss to the small of his back as he did so.

“Mm… no, you certainly haven’t gotten fat,” Lor’themar murmured appreciatively, sliding his hands lower over Halduron’s rear and making him shiver and glance suggestively over his shoulder at him.  “Though I think I would have noticed by now, especially after this morning… feeling you pressed so tightly against me- that was incredible.”  He slowly rose from the windowseat as Halduron turned to face him and then grinned, letting his hands stay in place to rest lightly on his thighs before subtly moving inward.  “You want me so badly?”

“Always,” Halduron replied, his voice low and husky and when he drew Lor’themar tight against his body he smirked.  “And you want me just as much, I see…”

Lor’themar caught him in a searing kiss and, laughing, the two tumbled to the bed together- though Halduron noticed he gasped as he sucked at his lover’s pulse point, not leaving a mark- he had a nice-sized bruise on his own neck, which he actually rather liked, but Lor’themar was so exquisitely pale that he worried about the whole world seeing.  He gasped as Halduron moved lower, letting all of his skill show, and by the time the two joined they were both already teetering on the edge.

Halduron forced himself to stop, then, nudging their noses together and kissing Lor’themar softly, reveling in his quick, harsh pants and the way his whole body trembled.  “You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, kissing his lips softly and gazing down at him.  “You’re breathtaking…”

Lor’themar smiled up at him, holding on tight.  He was propped against a few pillows to make it easier, pressed flush against Halduron with arms and legs wound around him.  “So are you,” he whispered back.  “You make me feel like nobody else ever has, ever will… so loved, so cherished…”  His eye fluttered shut and he made a soft sound, hips pressing up gently.  “Nn…!”

“I love you,” Halduron murmured, and then he started moving, slowly at first and then speeding up, pushing them both to the ending they desperately needed.  He was absolutely caught in Lor’themar, and the pain of the last few years seemed to have melted away in the face of this.  He focused on his best friend entirely, determined to sate him before taking his own pleasure, paying close attention to his reactions and shifting slightly, changing the angle until his breathy moans became soft cries that had to be muffled with kisses lest the guards hear them.  Lor’themar shook beneath him, breaking the kiss to gasp for breath, and then sealed their mouths together once more as he came with a low, ragged sound… and Halduron let himself follow, taking just a moment more, giving him as much pleasure as he could before he lost control and sank into the darkness with him.

The next morning Halduron woke first, and he smiled softly at the way Lor’themar was pressed against him, sleeping securely in his arms as though he couldn’t otherwise.  He didn't move, just took a moment to look at him and admire him in the warm light of the sunrise, then closed his own eyes again and held him a bit tighter.  He knew Lor’themar was exhausted, he could see it in every line of his body during the day, but he seemed to gain some energy back at night- which, Halduron thought with a blush, he appreciated a great deal.  Making love with Lor’themar was always an intense experience, but the two encounters they’d had the day before were truly spectacular, and he was more than glad for the opportunity to help make his lover feel better.  He knew he still felt bad, and Halduron did as well, so he decided to do everything he could to make it better for both of them.

When Lor’themar woke he sighed softly and shifted a little, then drew a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “Halduron,” he murmured, peering up at him and looking impossibly young.  “You’re awake already…?”

“Yes,” Halduron said softly, “but in absolutely no rush to move from this spot, I promise.  I’m just used to waking early.”

Lor’themar smiled sleepily and rested his head on his shoulder, pulling the blankets up tighter around them both.  “Me too,” he murmured, “but today… I don’t really want to care about anything but this.”  He settled his hand on Halduron’s chest, letting it rest lightly above his heart.  “If I could wake like this every morning, I would consider myself the luckiest man alive…”

Halduron smiled, feeling himself blushing a little bit.  “You could, you know,” he said softly.  “I’m good at climbing the wall.”

Lor’themar laughed at that.  “So you are,” he admitted, “but I’m not going to let you keep doing it on a daily basis- I don’t want you to break your neck.  I’m not concerned about who finds out… let them.  I’m not going to hide you, not going to cower from those who might disapprove.”

Halduron blinked and propped himself up a bit, gazing down at him.  “You mean that?” he asked softly, curiously.

“Yes,” Lor’themar replied steadily, looking back up at him.  “I’m finished with all the nonsense of the past few years.  My personal life is my business, and it doesn’t impact my ability to rule.”  He paused, then chuckled lightly.  “Though I suppose people may start counting me among your conquests, at least at first.”

“Hmph.”  Halduron shook his head, settling back down and holding Lor’themar close to him.  “Well… they’d be right, wouldn’t they?” he asked suddenly, unable to resist the urge to tease.

Lor’themar laughed.  “Yes, I suppose they would at that,” he replied.  “At least until you started coming to my chamber nightly, started spending nights with me alone… and then maybe they’ll call you one of mine.”

Halduron chuckled.  “Which, if I know you, you can still count on one hand.”

“Including you?” Lor’themar asked thoughtfully, then chuckled.  “No- you’re right.  I still dislike dalliances, and for a long time I was simply too stressed- and too upset- to even consider it.”  He shifted and leaned up for a kiss, then straddled him with a grin.  “Also, I’ve nothing against making up for lost time.”

Halduron grinned back up at him.  “Well, well… you do seem to be feeling better.”  He drew Lor’themar down for a passionate kiss, and for the first time, felt like things might actually be all right… that somehow, some way, they’d mend all of this and everything would be as it was, if not better.  

That was something he had to hope for, to work for, but in the end he knew it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's a fix-it 'fic because I couldn't stand it. :( Haha. I'm such a sap! Also I feel like everyone has a Tumblr and I should have one, but I have no idea what it even is other than a blog-type thing. I'm so behind the times...


End file.
